Äpfel Gestohlen
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Arthur Berg amava maçãs e companheirismo. Arthur's centred. Presente para del Licourt.


**Disclaimer: **A Menina que roubava livros pertence única e exclusivamente a Rudy Steiner, e duvido que alguém discorde disso.

**Presente para del Licourt. Amo-te, An.**

* * *

**Äpfel gestohlen**

**

* * *

**

Ele não sabia quando aquilo começou. Aquela _compulsão_. Ele gostava de pegar as coisas dos outros. Não se não precisasse, claro, _nunca _se não precisasse! Roubava só quando era necessário. Quando precisava muito de alguma coisa, como a torta que a vizinha deixara na janela ou um dinheirinho de seu pai para comprar doces. E essas eram coisas necessárias, claro. Para todos os garotos de dez anos de idade, balas e tortas são coisas necessárias. Ademais, ele já tinha uma consciência – ainda que pequena – de que deveria se acostumar com corridas, saltos, manobras e estratégias. A guerra estava lá, não era?

**X**

As maçãs. Elas eram redondas, grandes, vermelhas e saborosas. Arthur Berg as amava. E odiava o fato de nunca ter dinheiro para comprá-las. A solução era óbvia. Resolveu que iria roubar maçãs, que eram suas frutas preferidas. Roubava maçãs, sempre, sempre, sempre. E sempre sozinho. Daí, veio a idéia.

Arthur Berg resolveu que iria ensinar para outras pessoas a grande arte. Quando tinha onze anos e estava faminto, resolveu juntar um grupo de amigos. Perto do rio Amper, eles começaram as tramóias. Iriam furtar doces, tortas e o que mais tivessem vontade. E como eles tinham vontade. E, no começo, era engraçado e meio (completamente) estúpido. As correrias, os gritos, os erros, as falhas. Mas sempre o que fazia Arthur Berg, o líder do bando, sorrir. Sorrir e se sentir vivo, mesmo quando eram pegos. Mesmo quando recebiam surras dos proprietários dos objetos de desejo. O que fazia Arthur Berg sorrir principalmente quando se safavam e passavam as tardes à beira-rio, comendo tortas e dividindo balas e risadas. Principalmente quando eram maçãs; E sempre as repartia por igual, se o número não fosse divisível pelo número de colegas, uma das maçãs seria sorteada, tirada no cara-ou-coroa, na queda-de-braço. Nunca ele iria tomar para si algo que também dependeu do esforço dos outros. Arthur Berg era um ladrão, mas era honrado. E sua honra se dava por aquilo que o fazia sorrir, sempre.

O companheirismo.

**X**

Sim, pois todos aqueles eram mais do que seus "subordinados". Todos eles eram seus amigos, acima de tudo. Seus companheiros de crime, na dor e na satisfação. Seus comparsas. E ele sempre aceitava mais, claro. Quando mais, melhor. Mais amigos, mais companheiros, mais mais-que-subordinados, mais comparsas. Por isso, não fez objeção perante Rudy Steiner e Liesel Meminger. E as ordens. E a última ordem, a mais importante de todas. "Não fiquem presos na cerca. Se vocês ficarem presos na cerca, serão deixados para trás."

Podemos dar algum crédito para ele e dizer que a intenção era realmente essa. Era de deixar aqueles dois para trás, caso falhassem. Mas eles não falharam. E roubaram mais vezes, não só as amadas maçãs, como também cebolas e batatas. E eles estavam crescendo, e Arthur Berg ficou orgulhoso, pois os considerava suas "crias". Crias que aprenderam a roubar. E não só isso. Aprenderam também o companheirismo, pois podiam muito bem não terem ido até ele e os outros amigos, podiam ter ficado com os frutos do roubaram somente para si, mas não. Eles foram lá, juntos, e dividiram tudo.

Arthur Berg nunca ficara tão satisfeito com alguém. Mas a satisfação diminuiu um pouco – e só um pouco –, quando foram roubar batatas. Liesel e Rudy enroscaram-se na cerca, naquela fuga onde o fazendeiro subitamente apareceu. "Não vou voltar, não vou voltar." Pensou Arthur Berg, mas suas pernas fizeram exatamente o contrário. Foram para a cerca, foram para lá e soltaram os companheiros-amigos-mais-que-subordinados-comparsas.

Arthur Berg disse que já havia acontecido com todos, mas era mentira. Pensava em completar dizendo que eles haviam tido sorte, porque normalmente ele nunca voltava, mas já seria outra mentira, maior ainda. Porque Arthur Berg sabia.

Ele voltaria para salvá-los. Sempre.

**X**

E ele foi embora. Foi embora para a Colônia, ganhou uma irmã. Ficou feliz com a pequena e resolveu que a ensinaria a arte do furto quando tivesse idade. Por ora, contentava-se em roubar coisas sozinho. Ainda não tinha companheiros naquele local. Sozinho, furtou cinco maçãs. Três deu para mendigos que encontrou na rua, outras duas ficaram em seus bolsos. Daria uma para a irmãzinha, que estava adoentada. Daria a maçã e contaria como ele a conseguira. Faria tudo para distraí-la da doença, faria tudo para _se _distrair da doença.

Chegou a casa. Os pais não estavam, ela tossia, tossia, tossia. E Arthur Berg sentiu um bolo no estômago, sentiu que as maçãs ficavam pesadas, sentiu a presença da Morte. Andou até a irmãzinha, com os olhos vermelhos. "Maninha..." sussurrou, pegando a mãozinha dela. Estava gelada. Ela olhou para ele, triste, decidida, feliz, com aceitação, com negação, confusa.

"Arthur." Ela murmurou, antes de tossir uma última vez. A cor do sangue que manchou o lençol era tão vermelha quanto a das maçãs nos seus bolsos.

**X**

Era o fim da Guerra. Era o fim de Arthur Berg. Ele sobrevivera, mas e daí? Todos que ele havia conhecido, todos que ele havia se tornado companheiro, todos os seus companheiros-amigos-mais-que-subordinados-comparsas estavam mortos. Menos Liesel Meminger, pelo que soubera, mas será que ela se lembraria dele? Podia arriscar, podia, mas o que ganharia arriscando? Os anos se passaram e eles não furtariam mais nada.

O nada. Para sempre.

**X**

O tempo passou, ele casou, teve filhos, teve netos. E ficou velho, mas não doente e quase sempre perdido em lembranças. Só quando não estava olhando. Porque ele não queria perturbar ninguém, mas enchia a boca para falar sobre os furtos com os netos. E o único ensinamento que dava era o "sempre voltem. Não importa a situação, sempre voltem." – e os netos assentiam, cheios de orgulho do avô. E, por uns instantes, Arthur Berg também ficava orgulhoso, sentindo o gosto das maçãs na boca. _Daquelas _maçãs. Maçãs de verdade, maçãs roubadas. Porque agora, as maçãs perderam o gosto.

Porque o tempo passa, passa e passa e Arthur Berg agora é só um velho cheio de maçãs _compradas_ nos bolsos.

**X**

**N/A: **Curta é pouco, mas a gente releva. Centred no Arthur Berg porque, cara, EU O AMO completamente. E aquela cena com a irmã dele me deixou com lágrimas nos olhos. Pra você, An, meu iáiá. Espero que goste. Foi de coração, porque você sabe que é uma grande amiga, apesar da distância. Amo-te muito, cara. E parabéns pela oficialização, baby ;D (LLLLL) Obrigada, Anne, por betar e obrigada, Ray, por me dizer que "äpfel gestohlen" é "maçãs roubadas" em alemão. Se estiver errado, a culpa é da Ray e não minha! #foge#


End file.
